<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blow Jobs to Determine Health by RoseyCanvas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829152">Blow Jobs to Determine Health</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyCanvas/pseuds/RoseyCanvas'>RoseyCanvas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adding One More [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, It's midnight, Lotor got addicted to coffee and it rotted his semen, M/M, Multi, That's it, that's the whole fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyCanvas/pseuds/RoseyCanvas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sendak and Lotor are teaching Lance how to give blow jobs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Lotor/Sendak (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adding One More [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blow Jobs to Determine Health</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That’s it, Little Love. Just like that. Don’t forget to use your tongue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance listened to Sendak. It was his first time giving a blow job. Infact, it was his first time doing anything sexual. How did he get so lucky that Lotor actually paid him any attention?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Sendak too. Especially after the first time they met. And the subsequent meetings until the Kera Zera where they announced they were married and arrested Haggar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back to the preset, Lotor rested his hand on Lance’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get ready,” Sendak spoke calmly, “and don’t worry about swallowing all of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All at once, Lance’s mouth was assaulted with a horrible, sour taste. He couldn’t pull away fast enough and the taste stayed. Sendak said Lotor was sweet, not a spoiled lemon. He couldn’t help but cry. From the taste or the lie, he couldn’t tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it too much? Sorry. I guess I’ve been--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rotten!” It was the only word Lance could get out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sendak was concerned. He took his finger, scooped some rotten cum, and tasted it. Sendak stared at Lotor with, as Lance learned, anger. But why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been sneaking that coffee stuff the Yellow Paladin. Lots of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It gives me a little more energy so I can finish my work! It’s not doing any harm!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then taste this!” Sendak yelled as he shoved his cum covered finger in Lotor’s face. “It’s bitter! If you didn’t have that poison in your body, it would taste sweet! You’ve made a liar of me and probably disgusted Lance! No wonder he’s crying!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lotor looked at Lance. Sendak was right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Give me a few movements. I’ll ‘get clean’ as Lance once called it.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two movements passed and Lance finally got that horrid taste out of his mouth. Maybe when this is over, he can talk to Hunk about an energy drink for Lotor.</p>
<p>
  <span>“My little love, are you free tomorrow night? Lotor is finally ‘clean’ as you once put it.” Sendak said sweetly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...hmm...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nervous? What if I went first? I’ll make sure we don’t have a repeat. How does that sound?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds okay. I’m still scared. I never had anything so bad and I drank spoiled butter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand it was...traumatizing. I didn’t realize the Emperor was not taking care of himself. I promise, if things don’t go well this time, you don’t have to do this ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sendak.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Lance was much better with the blow job this time. Lotor didn’t rest his hand this time, but they agreed to not do that just in case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lotor’s cock tasted sweeter than last time. Sendak may have gone before him, but he suckled the tip and nothing got on the shaft. Something to keep in mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Lotor unloaded in Lance’s mouth. It was just as much as last time. But now it tasted sweet like fruit. Of course, Lance tried to get as much as he could, but his throat was just too small.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really good. We should do this more often.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's not really part of the "Adding One More" series, but it really fits.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>